


How Strange I Love You

by Ceebee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Foggy and Karen work it, Matt's a bit of a sub, Morning Sex, Multi, Spanking (mild but there), Threesome, bottom!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceebee/pseuds/Ceebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ridiculous, Karen knew, because none of them ever forgot for a moment that this was about all three of them. But nothing could string Matt along better, make his chest and face flush darker, than hearing Foggy talk like that. And Karen never complained, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Strange I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm currently writing a longer and (slightly) more plotty F/M/K canon!AU, and in my head this is a timestamp for that fic. But, I'm posting it now because I can't help myself, and you can imagine it's canon if you want - hell, it's literally just porn, you can picture them on Mars for all the difference it'll make.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd and I'm sorry (tbf I'd be sorry even if it had been)
> 
> Title nabbed from Laura Marling's "Strange" <3

Karen woke up to a gasp pressed softly against her temple. It was damp -- a brief drag of lips on her skin -- and it made her eyes open, lashes brushing Matt’s chin. They had fallen asleep with their foreheads touching, his arms caught up between their chests, but she must have slipped during the night, probably to burrow into the crook of his neck. Now she could see where Matt’s stubble evened out into the vulnerable skin of his throat and her fingers moved of their own accord to press curiously at his pulsepoint. It beat rapidly beneath her fingers, as fast as it had last night when her hand had been somewhere else entirely…

 _Oh_.

She shifted, propping herself up just far enough to see over the slope of Matt’s shoulder. On his other side, Foggy offered her a smile that was a little dopey from sleep, but still suggested he was more alert than she was, and definitely more alert than Matt, who was clearly awake but with his eyes still shut and his mouth slack and open. 

Karen reached over, a smile pulling at her own lips, and felt for Foggy’s hand -- the one that wasn’t curled lightly around Matt’s hip. She had to dip beneath the covers to find it, and then further still, and if Matt hadn’t already been naked from last night it might have been a little harder but as it was she quickly stumbled across Foggy’s fingers. They were pushing, gently, slowly, between Matt’s arse cheeks, where he was already loose and wet. It explained why Matt was beginning to shudder against her, his breaths becoming harsher. She felt a shiver run through her, a warm pulsing between her legs, and withdrew her hand so she could thread it through Matt’s hair and press a kiss to his cheek, which was beginning to flush a feverish red. 

He moaned and curled against her. His hands, which had been twisted into familiar, tight fists while they slept, unclenched. They ran up her body while she cradled the side of his head, until he was cupping her breast, his thumb starting to move in erratic but insistent circles against her nipple. She sucked in a breath and ducked her head so she could bite behind his ear, and all the while she could see the single-minded expression on Foggy’s face as he worked Matt open. 

“Jesus,” she said, mouthing it against Matt’s neck, eyes trained on Foggy’s face. “ _Fuck_ , Foggy.”

His hand left Matt’s waist to play against her face, and Karen kissed the inside of his wrist, the centre of his palm, then nipped the tip of his thumb and drew it into momentarily into her mouth. Foggy’s eyes widened, and he must have done something with his other hand -- perhaps, Karen guessed, added another finger -- because Matt pinched her nipple hard, with a full body jerk that made his cock rub against her belly in a slick slide of pre-come. It made him sigh, his breath hot on her throat, and then he was thrusting with a lazy determination, hands moving away from her chest to tangle in her hair.

Before Karen could voice her disappointment, she felt Foggy fall still on the other side of the bed. Matt gave one more helpless roll of his hips before shuddering to a stop with a whine that he didn’t quite manage to keep trapped behind his teeth. 

“You think you’re the only one who gets to feel good?” Foggy murmured, and Matt was like a live wire beneath Karen's hands. Fine tremors ran through him as he panted into her hair which she knew must be irritating him, tickling his nose and mouth, whilst at the same time smelling of the shampoo that he loved her to use. "You think this is all about you?"

"Nuh," Matt managed, head shaking incrementally. "No."

It was ridiculous, Karen knew, because none of them ever forgot for a moment that this was about all of them. But nothing could string Matt along better, make his chest and face flush darker, than hearing Foggy talk like that. And Karen never complained, either.

"You know how wet she is?" Foggy asked, words soft against the nape of Matt's neck, and Karen hadn't even realised the answer to that herself until she heard the question. It made something warm startle in her belly and suddenly she was aching for something to be pressed between her thighs, something that she could grind against. 

Matt let out a choked sound of affirmation and, it seemed, reflexively pushed back to make Foggy's fingers move again inside him.

Karen practically felt the moment Foggy pulled out in the way that Matt froze, realising his mistake seconds before the hand that had been caressing her face moved to slap hard against his thigh. It was over the covers but she could still hear the sting in it. Matt, impossibly, stiffened even further. Then, he melted against Karen and ground out a harsh, " _Again_."

Foggy's sharp intake of breath was a pretty decent surmise of how Karen was feeling. "God, Matt," he breathed, and Karen couldn't help it -- she guided Matt's face to hers and kissed him, deep and slow as Foggy shoved down the duvet to bare Matt's skin.

It wasn't so much the sound that told Karen that Foggy had given Matt what he asked for, but the way their kiss stuttered, his teeth pulling on her bottom lip, and she opened her eyes in time to see his clench shut. 

Foggy was kneading the place he'd just hit with his fingers and Karen knew Matt was struggling to stay still, to not ask Foggy to put those fingers back where he desperately wanted them.

"Touch her," Foggy told him. "Touch her how you don't deserve to be touched." 

Matt and Karen both groaned at that, and Karen groped for Foggy. He leaned forward so his head rested beneath her hand and she could play with his hair, soothing and comfortable. Matt was untangling his limbs from her, wriggling between them, and she was watching Foggy's face -- the contentment that played across it, as well as the arousal -- when he touched her. 

It was light, teasing, and it made her whimper, hand tightening in Foggy’s hair until he winced.

“More,” she begged, voice barely above a whisper. “Come _on_ \--”

Foggy pinched Matt’s side, clamped his teeth down momentarily on his earlobe, then ordered, “Touch her properly.”

Matt faltered, apparently torn between doing what Foggy said and simply giving up. His chest was rapidly rising and falling and his eyes were darting blindly, unfocused, around Karen’s face.

“Matt,” she said, and nudged her nose against his cheek. “You need help, baby?”

He huffed against her, not quite a yes, but definitely not a no either. 

Karen caught eyes with Foggy and raised an eyebrow at him, which was an impressive feat in itself -- eyebrow raising required a level of coordination that Karen was surprised she had at this point. Foggy grinned back at her and bit gently into the back of Matt’s neck at the same time as snaking his hand over his waist.

He caught hold of the back of Matt’s hand and _pressed_ , and Karen felt them both slip inside her, with the heel of Matt’s palm hard against her clit.

“ _Shit_ ,” she hissed. “Shit, yes, yes.”

“That’s it,” Foggy drew back his hand and Karen knew that he closed it around Matt’s cock when she felt his knuckles against her belly. They moved slowly upwards in a pull that must have been torturous if the noise Matt made was anything to go by. His fingers twitched where they were buried in her, making her curse and hook one leg over his thigh. 

“Foggy,” Matt choked and then lowered his head to -- _Jesus fuck_ \-- slide his tongue over one of her nipples. She clutched at the back of his head, grasping him close and raking her nails through his hair, over his scalp. “Foggy, can you -- I want --”

“Foggy,” Karen gasped and knew that, together, she and Matt sounded like a broken record. “Give it to him,” she said. 

Foggy nodded, kissed between Matt’s shoulder blades, then leaned across to give Karen their first kiss of the morning. She latched onto it, hungry for it, and hungry for the moment when he finally, _finally_ , sunk into Matt’s body. It made everything hotter, wetter, and his hand was still on Matt’s cock, and Matt was moaning, thrusting his fingers in and out, his mouth going lax around her.

When Foggy broke the kiss it was to say, “Good boy, that’s it, you’re so good,” into Matt’s temple, and Karen echoed him, praise tumbling from her lips, until Matt jerked from his toes to his shoulders, with a groan that was muffled against Karen’s chest as he came. She felt it, wet and sticky against her, and reached down to seize hold of his hand, stopping it from slipping out of her, and rode his fingers with her mouth full of sighs. 

She came in waves, shocky and sweet, with the fingertips of Matt's other hand brushing against her cheek. Foggy followed seconds later, gripping Matt’s hip hard enough to bruise, forehead resting on his back.

There were a few minutes of quiet before Matt mumbled, "Fuck." 

Karen smiled. Then she drew his hand out from inside her and pressed that smile into Matt’s sticky palm so that he knew it was there.

“You alright there, buddy?” Foggy asked, and he was stroking Matt’s thigh, rhythmically, up and down. Matt hummed and twisted his neck so he could lay a poorly aimed kiss on Foggy’s eyebrow. Then he laughed, and slumped into a boneless heap.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he reiterated, with feeling.

Karen played with his knuckles, warmth expanding in her chest. “Speaking for the masses,” she noted.

Foggy grinned and hugged Matt close against his chest, then locked his fingers with Karen’s. “Tell me about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what it is about these characters that is making me write so much porn can someone explain


End file.
